Happiness
by dreamlily
Summary: All his friends seem mad at him for no reason. And now Mei Mei's acting all weird because he's going on a date? Is he missing something? Chao Xin X Mei Mei, no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Happiness:

"How do you fix these stupid things?!" Chao Xin yelled, a checkered anger sign above his head.

He was trying to fasten the cufflinks on a pitch black tuxedo, but it was hard when he kept feeling his eyes drift over to a clock hanging above his head.

Why did he have to oversleep? He mentally cursed himself over the whole situation, but there was nothing else he could do now other than hurry.

Luckily someone else happened to hear his desperate screams, echoing down the hallway.

"What's the matter?" Mei Mei giggled, peeking her head into the room to see a disgruntled Chao Xin wrestling with his sleeves.

"I need help." He moaned, pleading tears rolling down his face as he put his hands together in a begging position.

Mei Mei shook her head with a sigh and started to fix his cuffs. He was fortunate she was such a caring team mate. Not that he'd notice, what with his mind on other things...

"So why are you wearing a suit?" Mei Mei questioned, blinking her large violet eyes in curiosity, as she undid his tie and fixed that as well.

"A date." Chao Xin grinned, envisioning his awaiting swarm of fan girls. It was just a matter of who he'd choose to be with tonight, heck maybe all of them.

"Oh." Mei Mei stared at the floor, a disappointed look crossing her face.

"Is something wrong?" Chao Xin asked with a bit of concern. Although he could be dense at times, he still noticed she seemed upset.

"Your just a pimple, you'll never change!" Mei Mei whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she ran out of the room.

"That's "pimp"... hey! I'm not a pimp!" Chao Xin called out down the hall but she was already gone.

What was with her? Oh well, he had some fan girls that desperately needed his attention.

He walked back into his room once to check his hair in the mirror. After sweeping his hands through his chestnut hair, he flashed himself a smile.

"Aww yeah." He murmured before leaving. In other words, he was ready.

"Boo!" Chao Xin giggled, stumbling through the front door.

Dashan looked up from his spot behind the kitchen counter and shook his head in disgrace. "Late again?"

"Can I help being so popular?" He smirked, shrugging his shoulders. His tie hung loosely around his neck and his shirt looked liked it belonged in an art museum, covered in smears of different colored lipsticks.

Dashan folded his arms and answered, "I suppose not. But can you honestly say your happy?"

Chao Xin narrowed his eyes and grumbled, " What are you getting at?" He didn't see why his leader was trying to ruin his fun.

"Happiness can never be found through trivial love games and petty relationships. Your always searching for the next "catch" but if you were wise, you'd open your eyes and see that person has been waiting for you all along." Dashan explained with a glare, leaving Chao Xin more confused than ever.

"I-" Chao Xin started to defend before Dashan rolled his eyes and interrupted, "In simpler terms you hurt Mei Mei's feelings."

Wha-? Now he was even more lost. Why would Mei Mei care about him going out on a date?

Unless...

_Sorry if it was OOC. That's all for now, should I continue? ~lily_


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness: 2

To say he was a confident person would be an understatement, but even he felt a bit of shyness as he approached Mei Mei's door, and knocked on it gently.

"Who is it?" Mei Mei called out from her room, voice sounding a bit muffled.

"It's me." Chao Xin laughed awkwardly as he clicked the door open, and gazed over at her.

She was lying on her bed, hugging a pillow as she looked up at him, "Yes?"

"So funny story... but I kinda know about your secret..." Chao Xin informed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Wha-!?" Mei Mei blushed, immediately sitting up. How did he find out?

"Yeah I mean there's no shame in being jealous, I totally get it. But if you worked hard you could probably get some fans..." Chao Xin smiled, ruffling her green hair.

"Your an idiot!" She shrieked, pushing him out of the room and promptly slamming the door. He thought she was jealous of his popularity!?

Ugh. How could he be so dense. Didn't he realize she cared about him...

Mei Mei had just returned to her bed when Chao Xin opened the door and asked, "So you were upset because of your period instead?"

She threw her pillow at his head and yelled, "Get out, O-U-T"

"Geez I was just trying to help..." Chao Xin explained, a giant sweat drop on his head as he barely managed to dodge the pillow.

Those were his best guesses he'd come to a conclusion of. So whatever Dashan was muttering about earlier he hadn't the slightest clue. He figured it would probably be best to give Mei Mei some space to cool down.

Plus he had a date to attend to~

"Dummy." Mei Mei murmured, pulling the covers over her head as tears streamed down her face.

"Mei Mei!" A voice called out startling her.

She peeked her head out to see her good friend Chi Yun standing in front of her.

"Is that what you do now, quit?" He questioned, seeming a bit disappointed.

"No sir." Mei Mei sighed, sitting up. "But-"

"No buts! You like him, correct? So instead of waiting for him to figure out let him know!" Chi Yun demanded, a scowl on his face.

Mei Mei nodded, feeling a small smile cross her lips. Yes, she had to tell him. Otherwise it would take him forever to piece the facts together... unlike the rest of her team who found it quite evident.

Hopping to her feet she declared, " I never give up! Where is he?"

Chi Yun grinned back at her and explained, " That is the Mei Mei I know. But... it would seem he's left to go on another date..."

Mei Mei sighed in exasperation, "Well it looks like were going to have to smash that party!"

Chi Yun nodded although he knew if Chao Xin was there he would have corrected, "crash" not "smash" but that wasn't important.

What was important was that she was smiling again.

_And that's that~ I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, please remember to review!~ lily_


End file.
